


Awkward

by sailboatsupernova



Category: Regular Show
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awkwardness, Employer/Employee relationship, Established Relationship, Humanized, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailboatsupernova/pseuds/sailboatsupernova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever just made a really bad decision? And then made another one right behind it? When Mordecai and Rigby have to tell Benson that they wrecked the golf cart they see a bit more than they really wanted too in the name of trying to get out of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward

"Dude, do we have to do this now?" Rigby asked Mordecai, not bothering to keep his annoyance out of his voice as they climbed the stairs to Benson's office. "It's like- ten p.m. He's probably at home asleep by now."

"Of course we have to do this now! He'll be even madder if he finds out we waited to tell him that you crashed the cart." Mordecai responded, rolling his eyes as he heard Rigby's angry scoff.

"I crashed the cart? You were there too man!"

"Dude, you were the one driving. I told you to slow down and you didn't, so it's your fault."

The shorter of the pair groaned, stuffing his hands into his brown and black jacket. "Psh, whatever man." They continued walking as they reached the top of the stairs, Mordecai pushing Rigby when he slowed down, earning him a stern glare from the brunette. "Do I have to do this, really? I don't see why I can't just wait." Rigby said, dragging his feet as he walked over to the door.

"Ugh, come on! Just hurry up and get it over with Rigby." Mordecai groaned again in response and pinched the bridge of his nose.

He walked up to the office door, leaning against it. "Do I have to?"

Sighing, Mordecai walked over to him and stood beside the brunette, raising his hand as if to knock on the door. "You know what, I'll do it-"

"No wait!" Rigby yelled, shoving the taller away. "I'll freaking do it alright." With a drug out, exaggerated sigh he turned back to the foreboding door and with a defeated whimper he raised a fist to the door.

Just to freeze right before he made contact with the wooden structure.

"Dude seriously-"

"Do you hear that?" Rigby asked in a hushed tone, looking over his shoulder at Mordecai. He paused a moment, listening. After a long stretch of silence, he snorted.

"No. There's nothing to hear Rigby, now stop stalling!"

"I'm not stalling dude! Seriously just-"

"Come on Rigby. I'm getting tired of standing here."

"No, if you'll just listen-"

"I already did. I didn't hear anything."

"Well maybe if you didn't breath so loud you could hear it." Rigby said sarcastically, turning to face Mordecai.

"I don't breath loud! You're just a-"

"Will you please just-"

"I mean come on, just knock and tell Benson!"

"Bro, shut up and please-"

"I'm serious Rigby, just suck it up and-"

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby reached up, grabbing Mordecai's hoodie and yanking him down so their forehead's touched. "Please, just hold your breath and listen." Rolling his eyes Mordecai complied, holding in his breath and trying to hear whatever Rigby was hearing. And finally a sound echoed through the house. It was faint, obviously being blocked by something. "Do you hear it?" Rigby whispered quietly, eyes widening.

"Y-yeah." Mordecai said as he pried Rigby off of him, standing back up and looking down the hallway. "What is that?"

"I dunno. Sounds like some kind of squeaking. Mice?"

"Naw dude." Mordecai said, shaking his head. "That's too loud to be mice." He started down the hallway as silently as he could, ignoring Rigby's hushed complains as the shorter one ran to catch up with him. Mordecai ignored Rigby as he huffed at him, listening carefully as the creaking sound steadily got louder and louder. Until they stood outside Pops' bedroom door.

"It's coming from in there." Rigby whispered, stepping up to the door and pressing his ear to it.

Mordecai chuckled, moving to press his own ear against the door. "You didn't seem this excited to do this up against Benson's door."

"Dude shut up- there's something else in there." Rigby hissed, pressing himself harder against the door. Mordecai frowned but listened anyway. It was faint, but over the sounds of rhythmic creaking he could hear something else. Something that sounded suspiciously like...

"Oh my God!" Mordecai gasped, covering his mouth as he quickly back-peddled away from the door. "Dude, I'm gonna hurl." Rigby was still pressing himself against the door, his face going blank as he continued to listen. He looked over to his horrified friend before smiling evilly.

"I'm going in." Rigby announced as he grabbed the metal doorknob.

"What?" Mordecai hissed at him, gripping the collar of his jacket tightly. "Like heck you are!"

Rigby yanked himself free from his friend, glaring up at him but no loosing the evil grin. "Oh come on, this will be perfect blackmail for when I tell him I wrecked the cart! Benson wouldn't want us spreading around a story about how he screwed some chick in Pops' bed! It's genius!" He stage whispered. Mordecai stared down at his friend, not quite sure what to think of his 'plan'. Finally after hearing a rather loud cry come from behind the door he winced and turned away from Rigby, crossing his arms.

"Do what you want man, but don't involve me in your sick ideas."

He had hoped that his backing down from walking in on his boss with whoever, on purpose, would cause Rigby to back down too. The smaller of the duo rarely ever did anything by himself and he would have put money on it that he would never go through the door without-

"Okay." Rigby said with a shrug and he grabbed the knob again, opening the door silently as he slipping his head through the crack.

"Rigby, no-" Mordecai reached for him but before he could even lay a finger on him he heard Rigby make a choking sound and whirl away from the door. He closed the door quickly and slightly louder than Mordecai would have preferred but as he looked down at the terror filled face he found himself worried over something a bit more than the door. "What?" He asked.

Rigby didn't say anything for a moment, just stared up at Mordecai, mouth moving but nothing coming out."What?" Mordecai asked again, this time allow a bit of desperate fear leaking into the one word question.

"Dude." Was all he said, his eyes as big as saucers as he started back at Mordecai.

"Oh for the love of God Rigby, what?" He responded, not realizing his voice rising slightly in volume.

"It's not a chick." Rigby's voice was barely above a whisper but Mordecai heard it well enough.

"What!" He hissed again and shoved Rigby out of his way, his own hand grabbing and opening the door as he looked in.

"Wait, Mordecai, you don't-"

Mordecai poked his head into the dark room and after his eyes adjusted to the lack of light he felt himself freeze. After sticking his head through the open doorway everything that had once been muffled now hit his ears with a vengeance. Every creak of the bed, moan, gasp, and cry of someone's name was now amplified in Mordecai's ears, causing the young adult to blush and stare at the couple fumbling under the white sheet with wide eyes. Benson was the most obvious of the two, on top of whoever was with him and moving with reckless abandon as he murmured endearments down to his partner. The other was less visible- being underneath his boss, but occasionally Mordecai could make out a familiar pale face surrounded by a head of white hair.

The door was quietly slammed shut again as Mordecai darted from the scene before him, his face looking a lot like Rigby's own face had earlier. They simply started at each other a moment before both turning and making a mad dash down the stairs.

They decided it would be best to wait until morning to tell Benson about wrecking the golf cart.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mordecai and Rigby sat on the steps in front of the two story house with the rest of the park workers as Benson stood in front of them listing off assignments written down on his clipboard for them to follow. As much as they tried however, neither of them paid attention for very long and kept going from looking up at Benson to looking downward at Pops who was sitting on the step below them, listening to Benson intently.

"Alright everyone, that's pretty much everything for today. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, so if you need me I'll be on the couch taking a nap." His gaze drifted over to Pops for a split second and both Mordecai and Rigby paled slightly as Pops shifted around in his seat for a moment. "Now get to work."

Everyone stood and began walking off towards their own destinations, including Mordecai and Rigby until a kind voice rang through the morning air.

"Oh, Benson, may I ask you something?" Pops called to the other, who had been walking up the steps.

They turned to see Benson look down at the older man before smiling and walking back down the steps to join him on the ground. "Sure Pops."

The duo continued to stare even as the others walked off but Pops had lowered his voice and when Benson replied he had done the same. But, if the way Benson moved his hand to Pops' waist and the soft giggle that the older man made was anything to go by, they were pretty sure they could figure out what was being said.

Mordecai paled and blushed at the same time and Rigby made a gagging sound, causing Benson to look their way. "What are you two looking at?" He yelled, an angry red spreading across his cheeks. "Get to work!"

Neither of them spoke as they turned and took off running, trying to get the images that filled their head to disappear from existence. Maybe they could ask if Skips could erase their memory.

It wasn't until later, when an enraged yell filled the air that they had realized that they had forgotten to mention the wrecked cart to Benson.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the story!


End file.
